


Forever this room shall always remain no matter what

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Friendship of the young and beautiful [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gift Giving, Hobbit Culture, Hobbits Love to Party, Hobbits live long as dwarves do, Kid!Fic, or nameday party, powerful spell casters, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hobbits were said to have bound the wolf giant Fenrir with nothing but their wits. By things that didn't exist, now did.</p><p>Bella sees darkness comin' and she wants to make it less so. On her 11th name day she gives them all a great gift as per hobbit tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever this room shall always remain no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I lost the Internet so I'm using my cell phone network thingy. I am told we shall have Internet by Wensday I start new semester on the twentith... Nerves I have in bundles! So I write to hide my fear.

She knew that they would accept the cider warm or not they just didn't realize she enchanted this room. Much to everyone's surprise.

 

 

"I enchanted the room in the way that only a Hobbit could."

 

 

 

"Enchanted?"

 

 

"It will repair itself now."

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Consider it a birthday gift."

 

 

 

 

"What?"the company of five dwarflings plus a returning to us Dori. Strangest silver hair is it naturally platinum blonde?

 

 

 

"You aren't albino yet you don't have violet eyes who are you?"

 

 

"This is Dori my brother." Nori said with pride. Dori giggled the innocence of youth I could tell Nori was going to be an honorable kleptomaniac in the Clan of the Wolf before he was thirty.

 

 

 

"He's your half-brother you probably share the blood of the same mother?" I said as lightly as I could. Jaws dropped.

 

 

"I mean no offense, it's ever common in the shire concubines having kids to lovers all for a single male. A concubine is a married lover in a harem. How else are hobbits to have as many faunts as possible?" I giggled they were sputtering and all red faced.

 

 

 

"Don't worry it's common in the Shire every other male in the shire is of illegit lovers passion."

 

 

 

 

"I don't think that's normal!"

 

 

 

 

"I accidently caught my cousins shagging behind a tent during a midsummers eve party. Shagging a Sacksville-Baggins!" I gagged.

 

 

 

 

"The horrrrooooorrrrr!" I chuckled in mock horror.

 

 

 

"Though your hair is _striking_ to say the least. It suits you." I said calmly changing the subject. Dori was surprised by this compliment.

 

 

 

"Today's my eleventh birthday and considering that we are all acquainted we hobbits give gifts at parties. We are raised on generosity."

 

 

 

"I have something for each of you including family."

 

 

"Princess Rání the Hobbit lassie insisted!" King Thrór said as he brought his wife Queen Tanis along for the ride.

 

 

 

"Balin considering your likely the oldest of the Dwarflings would you mind?" I asked politely.

 

 

"No it's just unexpected."Balin said he was unaccustomed to this situation making him either a mix of awkward and nervous or awkward and confused.

 

 

 

"Come here." I told him gently never before has he met someone so-kind.  
I handed him a book that I had been given by Queen Talgi Ironsword, his eyes widened their was only a few all were thought lost during the sack of Khazad-dûm. 

 

"The rarest book in the whole of middle earth. I cannae read half of it, it's now in good hands I hope. It doesn't feel right knowing that I can't read all of it but I thought it as best returned to a dwarf who loves books or aspires to be a scribe at least." I explained a good three chapters (or was it more it was the first part I know that)was written by the elf who-was-the-only-elf-to-learn-Khuzdul in history. Can't remember the elves name to save my life.

 

 

 

"Thank ye lassie." Balin cried hugging me holding me tightly before releasing me.

 

 

 

"Nori your next. Cover your eyes no peaking." I said giving him something unique in a box of Purple Heartwood.

 

 

 

"Ok you can open them." I told him gently.

 

 

 

"A lock picking set? Why ever would I need that?" Nori questioned pulling one of the tools out of the box examining it. A finest quality dwarven lock picking set. The boxes wood even with laquer was a strange purple color how rare it made Nori feel even more special as it was ornately decorated in Ravens and painted fur bears(the designs on its fur were carved smartly into the wood). It was as beautiful as what she gave him he will treasure them despite the oddity of the gift, he wasn't a thief.

 

 

 

"Ya ne'er know when you'll need one." I said. 

 

 

 

I headed over to a young three year old walking Dís who eyed me with suspicion. Princess Rání grinned her curly bright ruby hair matched with freckles and blue green eyes. Dimples too. I can see how Prince Thráin fell for her, she was drop dead gorgeous!

 

 

 

"W'o are you?" Dís demanded defiantly I refused to coo handing her a wrapped gift which she tore open eagerly. A toy sword carved expertly painted silver and blue just her size.

 

 

 

"T'ank you!" Dís hugged me tightly her tender love was heartwarming. I gave Princess Rání a mithril and gold hair clasp that had deer on it with blue diamonds for eyes something I found among King Khummogaer Thunderfall's family hordes of weapons and treasure catches. 

 

 

 

"How'd you know I loved deer?"

 

 

 

"Your love for venison shows and the antler of a deer is the handle of your knife."I said, I either sounded like a riddle master or Old Cogs the old petty-dwarf hermit who talks funny. It didn't sound like I wanted it to and it didn't come out right with no time to correct I improvised hey I wasn't even twenty! I was literate and could read too but being not even a tween yet had its effects on me too. After all just turning eleven doesn't make a master conversationalist either an adult can't have a real heart to heart conversation with anyone except an adult, or someone older then them. They had adult worries us kids didn't we weren't supposed to but the things I've seen would effect the future and well it worried a lot of people. It was likely the reason I had been kidnapped by orc's in the first place.

 

 

 

"Riddles?" She laughed heartly getting my meaning.

 

 

 

"I'm working on them." 

 

 

 

Thrór was given a bracelet of steel with moonstone a talisman to keep away madness or being used as a good luck charm.

 

 

 

"It can be used as both."

 

 

I gave his wife something I knew she would love a book on pranks and jokes, she was quite the lighthearted prankster in her youth and still is. Which is why Thrór was drawn to her as they were One's from what I heard. These dwarves gossip like hobbits in the shire! Though I never said that out loud.

 

 

Thráin was surprised to being given a wood burnt image of him and his family in the feasting hall. Laughing and having a good time on cherry wood.

 

 

"Thank you, young Fauntling."

 

 

"My pleasure."

 

 

Dwalin would never admit it outloud but the preserved in a dwarven craftmanship Rose was the best thing anyone ever gave him. The redwood box carved with owls made it even sweeter as it laid in a bed of red velvet.

 

 

Dori was surprised by the box made of ironwood a rare type of hardwood found in the shire. It's soft grey wood with hints of ruby red made it remind him of granite.

 

 

A heart made of metal with gold and mithril lettering 'strength has to come from the heart first'. He cried tears of joy.

 

 

Thorin came last because of what I was going to give him was a family heirloom.

 

 

I gave him the Jarl's consort crown as the Jarl's crown was thought lost to time. Which is the reason we had a Thane now.

 

Inside a mountain ash box ornately decorated and carved royally so the sheen of laquer didn't dull it not one bit. 

 

 

"What is this?"

 

 

"It's the Jarl's consort crown. The crown changes its size to fit the head of whoever wears it. Unlike the counterpart which has a moonstone..."

 

 

"Sunstone?"

 

 

"Yes. Both crowns were enchanted still are." 

 

 

"Mithril?"

 

 

"Yes. Is their a problem?"

 

 

"No, it's just _unexpected_." Thorin said picking up the crown from its bed of grass green silk.

 

 

"It's a heirloom I have no use for as the Jarl's after Jarl Windhelm were all female by his own decree."

 

 

 

"Why would you give away family heirlooms?"

 

 

 

"Because my kind once had terrible problems with something worse than battle rage. Dís can you cover you ears?"

 

 

"Okie dokie."Dís covered her ears.

 

 

"We liked ripping people apart. We got over it via bonding with a True Dragon it banishes mind sickness such magics which have been lost since the first age."

 

 

"It changed shape!"

 

 

"Think it and it will become it."

 

 

"Overly special."

 

 

"A female can't have it besides you _are_ royalty right?"

 

She gave Frerin a newly embordered cloak of his. 

 

 

The day ended on a high note as Thorin now wore the necklace shaped crown of the Jarl's consort every day.

 

 

 

I took note that the descriptions and drawings of the Jarl's crown were very different to its male counterpart. Being made of mithril like both were, mithril unlike silver or steel had the highest melting point in middle earth. Being unable to rust or deteriorate like silver did near water or to just air. 

 

 

The setting in the front was a priceless sunstone carved by the finest gem cutters in dwarven society during the first age. The barn owls, snowy owls, and ravens were along the sides eyes made of jet or topaz in the case of snowy owls. It like its sister was made by a dwarven smith in Moria the smith was known as Kasern a Dwarrowdam of mixed heritage (dwelf), she gave the Jarl's a copy of that Tome on dwarves own society.

 

 

She enchanted both so deeply that they were indestructible they could only be unmade in Moria (no one in their right mind would do that!!!). As I left Erebor behind heart heavy knowing one day indeed I would find my way back to my friends once again. I looked back seeing Thorin wearing the necklace of Ravens, snowy owls and barn owl a center stone being a sun stone on a mithril pendent. This pendent was held on a chain, as I looked back fondly noticing him wear it made my heart soar.

 

 

 

We would meet again I know it!

**Author's Note:**

> Storm came halfway through this knocked out my internet via some data network. Took about two hours (it felt like it at least) to pass.  
> Then many edits to come.  
>  For Ragackian citizen's epecially those in Rao, the capital specifically they can't pronounce certain words correctly, creating a unique type of verbal tick (sort of? Would it be considered a verbal tick?Or would it be considered a dialect?).  
>  I based it on my own verbal complication's. Having several accents rolled into one doesn't help I had a boston accent for three weeks after watching a movie that involved JFK and one of his aides. I don't know what the guy was anymore or even the name of the movie but I remember it was about the Cuban Missile Crisis. I was told the actor had a terrible Boston accent (I couldn't tell the difference, I wouldn't know, still don't know) according to the HS teacher I had. I still change accents on a day to day basis sometimes sentence to sentence without meaning to.   
>  Like I can't pronounce Fenrir right because I make the first 'r' silent, I realized just recently that people couldn't tell what I was saying minus an art major who was an interpreter. O_o I never thought that I would need one but sometimes I do.  
>  Which is why some of the citizen's from Rao make King Kummogaer's war epithet "Thunderfall" sound like "Thunderfell". Just wanted to bring it up even if its meaningless right now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Writing is easier than talking it turns out okay if you really think about it. Minus the grammar and everything that goes along with it I'm not counting that right now.


End file.
